


Those Damn Pants

by GingerItt



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Porn, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerItt/pseuds/GingerItt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wears his pants that lace up in the back and Blaine reacts the exact way you'd expect him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt had had it. All he was trying to do was make dinner but every time he bent over to open the oven or get something out of the refrigerator, Blaine felt the need to make some lascivious comment or grab his butt.

“What has gotten into you tonight?” Kurt hissed at Blaine. He yelped as Blaine gave both of his ass cheeks a squeeze. Kurt spun around to see Blaine sitting on the counter, trying to look innocent. “Seriously, Blaine! What’s the deal?”

Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist, tugging him close. He buried his nose in the hollow of Kurt’s throat, inhaling his scent deeply. “It’s all your fault, y’know.”

“How is it my fault that you’ve done nothing but grope me ever since you got home?” He wriggled out of his grasp and set the timer on the oven for an hour and began putting away the left over ingredients. “You’re such a perv.”

A low groan came from Blaine. “You’re the one wearing those damn pants, Kurt.”

“They’re just pants, Blaine. I wear pants every day. Some of them much tighter than these,” Kurt scoffed.

“Yes, but these are the only one’s that lace up the back,” Blaine replied, hopping down from his perch and backing Kurt against the opposite counter. Kurt tilted his head back and stared down at him. “And this is the first time you’ve worn them when I’ve had the opportunity to enjoy them up close.”

Kurt arched an eyebrow at him. “What did you have in mind?”

Blaine glanced at the timer. “I have fifty-six minutes and seventeen seconds. You’ll see. But first, I need to get an up close and personal look.” 

He gripped Kurt’s shoulders and turned him to face the counter, running his hands down the long line of his back to his hips. Kurt sighed, his head dropping forward and leaned on his hands. Blaine’s hands slid to the swell of his ass, licking his lips.

“I remember the first time you wore these, Kurt. How I had to watch you all day at school, walking down the halls with this red string,” he gave the string a sharp tug, not untying it but causing Kurt to take a sharp breath, “teasing me with every damn sway of your gorgeous hips.”

“I wasn’t--” Kurt started.

“Hush,” Blaine commanded and Kurt fell silent. “Then you had to go home right away and I had a family dinner but all I could think about was this red string.” He tugged it again, pulling Kurt’s hips close. “Wanted this for three years, Kurt.”

“Blaine--”

“I said ‘hush’, Kurt.” He nipped at the back of Kurt’s neck, laving his tongue over the spot. “Take off your shirt, baby.”

Kurt’s hands flew from the counter and worked each button out of its hole as quickly as possible. He untucked it from his pants and let Blaine slide it from his shoulders and fall to the floor. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s bare torso possessively, just holding him close for a moment. His fingers traced along the faint lines of Kurt’s abdomen as he sucked on the tendon of Kurt’s neck, grinding his growing cock against his ass. Blaine stepped back to take in the sigh of Kurt, shirtless in those high-waisted pants, his ass high and pert beneath the lightweight wool and red laces. He sank down, his nails scraping down his spine. Kurt gripped the edge of counter, a soft sigh coming from his lips. Settled on his knees, Blaine leaned forward to grasp one of the metal covered ends of of the laces that kept the pants securely held them up and slowly pulled the bow loose. His hands found the two lines of shiny brass buttons on the front of Kurt’s pants and tried to slip them from their holes. Kurt attempted to help him but Blaine batted his hands away and pressed a kiss to his left cheek through the fabric.

“Keep holding the counter, baby.” He pulled an end of the lace through the grommet with his teeth and switched to the other to do the same as he continued to work on the buttons. “Maybe I should just rip them?”

“You do that and you won’t have sex again for a month,” Kurt warned.

Blaine smirked, kissing the lowest part of his back that was exposed. “You cut me off and I won’t let you come for the whole month.”

“Mean.”

Blaine’s hand left one of the rows of buttons and smacked Kurt’s ass, teasing, “Brat.” 

“Maybe, but you love me.” Blaine could practically hear his smile.

“You’re right,” he allowed. He flicked another button loose and worked his hand into Kurt’s pants. He froze as his fingers came into contact with Kurt’s bare skin. He took a deep breath and swallowed. “Kurt, why aren’t you wearing any underwear?”

“Um, because these pants look better with no lines?” he squeaked. Blaine groaned, tugging the laces through the final set of grommets, and wrapped his fingers around Kurt’s cock. “Blaine--”

“You went around all day with no underwear on, baby?”

“Yes, but--” A soft moan escaped Kurt’s throat as Blaine began to stroke him.

He stood up and hissed in Kurt’s ear, sending shivers down his spine, “So, you’re telling me that I’ve been around you since I got home from class and you haven’t been wearing underwear the entire time?”

“Blaine, I--” he gasped as Blaine’s other hand slipped down the back of his pants and a finger ran along the cleft of his ass. “Oh... fuck, Blaine.”

“Answer me, Kurt.” He hand around his cock twisted and his finger pressed between his cheeks, finding his hole.

“Yes, okay. I haven’t worn underwear all day,” Kurt whimpered. Blaine began to pump his cock in earnest, drawing a low moan from Kurt. His lips traced along the planes of his shoulders, pausing to nip and suck at various dips and curves. While the pants were wide legged, the hips and waist were snug even with the lacing undone and most of the buttons loosened from their holes. Blaine released Kurt’s cock and slipped his hands from his pants. Kurt whimper at the loss of contact shifted into a gasp as Blaine pulled the pants from his hips and let them pool around his ankles.

“How much time is left, baby?” Blaine asked Kurt, massaging his now bare ass. Kurt’s smooth skin broke out in goosebumps at the cool air and the feeling of Blaine’s fingertips ghosting over his skin.

“Uh... um... forty minutes and twenty six seconds.”

“Perfect.” Blaine fell to his knees again, nudging Kurt to bend at the waist over the counter. He pulled Kurt’s cheeks apart slightly to expose the smooth, pink skin. “So perfect.”

He started slowly, trailing his lips up Kurt’s thigh and giving one of his ass cheeks a sound bite before lathing it over with his tongue. A soft sigh came from Kurt at the feel of his tongue on his skin and Blaine couldn’t help but smirk at the beautiful sound. Wrapping an arm around Kurt’s thigh, Blaine wet the pad of his thumb and began teasing his perineum in tiny circles. He heard Kurt’s knuckles crackle as his grip on the counter tightened and he pushed hips back to meet Blaine’s mouth.

“Feel good, beautiful?” Blaine asked before darting his tongue out to skim the underside of his sac. Kurt let out a breathless moan in response and Blaine chuckled. “I’ll take that for a ‘yes’.”

“Uh hu--Oh, my god!” 

Blaine had licked a long line from his balls, across his perineum and up his crack before sucking on one of the dimples that decorated each side of his tailbone. He loved those little indentations and had ever since that day when their relationship was new and he had walked in on Kurt getting ready for their date. He remembered how gorgeous he was even then, the smooth stretch of his pale skin, the faint freckling on his shoulders and chest. But when Kurt turned around, blushing beet red and embarrassed at being shirtless in front of him, he caught a glimpse of those adorable dimples and another bit of his heart was claimed by this magnificent boy. 

Back in the present, this once shy magnificent boy, let his hand fly back and tangle itself in Blaine’s hair, desperate for his mouth to move south again. Blaine gave in, his breath hot on Kurt’s sensitive flesh and ran his tongue over his hole. Kurt’s knees buckled, knocking against the counter and he pulled on Blaine’s hair again, needing more. 

“Blaine, please--” 

“Shh... baby,” Blaine groaned, releasing his arm around his thigh. He spread Kurt’s cheeks further apart and gave him a wet kiss. 

“I can’t--” Kurt whined.

Blaine brought one of his hands down on Kurt’s ass with a sharp smack. His tongue lapped the the sensitive skin of his pucker, peppering it with small licks the way he knew Kurt liked. He felt Kurt shift against the counter, probably adjusting his cock which Blaine had been purposely ignoring. 

“How much time is left, sweetheart?” he asked, brushing a finger along Kurt’s spit soaked hole.

Kurt moaned, slamming the heel of his hand on the counter. “Uh... twenty eight minutes... nine seconds.”

“How close are you, baby?” He pressed his finger inside him, stretching the first ring of muscle slightly.

“So close, Blaine--” he keened, fucking himself on Blaine’s finger. “So fucking close.”

“Turn around,” Blaine commanded. On unsteady feet, Kurt faced him and leaned against the counter. “Baby, you’ve been so good that I want you to fuck my mouth and come whenever you want, understand?”

Kurt nodded silently and raked both of his hands through Blaine’s hair, shoving his cock in his mouth. The effect was immediate. Blaine’s eyes watered as the head of Kurt’s cock brushed at the back of his mouth but the taste of him outweighed any discomfort. He came in long spurts that ran down his throat, tangy and sweet and salty and all things Kurt. Breathless, Kurt let go of Blaine’s hair and collapsed against the counter. 

“Jesus, Blaine...”

Blaine wiped the back of his mouth with his hand and stood up, pulling Kurt into a filthy kiss that made him shiver.

“Go get cleaned up, Kurt. Dinner’s almost ready.” He cupped Kurt’s chin between his fingers. Kurt nodded and collected his discarded clothing from the floor before shuffling off towards their bedroom to dress. “Oh, and Kurt?”

“Yeah?” he called over his shoulder.

“I’ll finish with your ass after dinner.”

Blaine couldn’t help but laugh at the mixture of cursing and moans that came from Kurt as he washed his hands at the kitchen sink.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was on edge all of dinner. Everything tasted bland and gluey because fuck! How was he supposed to enjoy his meal when he’d just had Blaine’s tongue up his ass and the promise (threat?) for more when dinner was over. What did he have planned? He squirmed in his seat, watching Blaine nonchalantly scoop up some of the baked pasta dish they had made on his fork and shovel it into his mouth. Kurt groaned, dropping his fork and holding his head in his hands.

“You okay?” Blaine asked. Kurt’s head snapped up and glared at him. Blaine just smiled back innocently and Kurt gasped as a sneakered foot slid up his calf. “Something wrong?”

“You are the devil, Blaine Anderson.” Kurt pushed his chair back from the table, out of Blaine’s reach. “Seriously. I keep expecting you to sprout horns and a tail.”

His boyfriend smirked at him, leaning back in his seat. “Does that make you the innocent little angel with wings as pure as driven snow? Because I seem to remember you being the one that came home with a riding crop a few months ago.”

“We agreed that that was a ridiculous, misguided idea and to never speak of it again,” Kurt blushed.

“Yes, but you weren’t the one with a welt on your butt crack for two weeks.” Blaine picked up a slice of bread and tore off a bite with his teeth.

“Fair enough.”

“But this isn’t about that.”

“It’s not?” Kurt asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

“No.” Blaine stood up, picking up his plate and moving around to Kurt’s side. He gestured to Kurt’s barely eaten dinner. “You done?” Kurt stared up at him, anxiously awaiting what would happen next, and slowly nodded. Blaine picked up his plate and kissed his cheek, whispering, “Good. Clear the table and I’ll do the dishes.”

“But--”

“--No arguing,” Blaine warned, but his eyes were still warm. “Clear the table. I won’t be long.” Blaine disappeared into the kitchen and Kurt heard the clattering of plates as Blaine tided up. He quickly pulled the placemats, salt and pepper shakers, and cloth napkins from the table and stuffed them in the bureau they’d salvaged from the alley when they moved in and stood arms over his chest as he waited impatiently for Blaine. 

After what felt like hours, Blaine finally reappeared, leaning against the door frame with a dish towel slung over his shoulder. He smiled darkly at Kurt, sending shivers down his spine.

“Hey, baby.”

Kurt gulped nervously. “Blaine.”

Blaine tossed the dish towel onto the nearest kitchen counter and crossed to Kurt, reaching for the ties of his yoga pants. He said nothing, just tugged the string loose and pulled the pants off Kurt’s hips, letting them fall to the floor. Kurt, who was still not wearing underwear, was already half hard from the anticipation and it made Blaine smile. 

“Always so responsive for me,” Blaine murmured in his ear as his slid Kurt’s t-shirt up over his head. “So gorgeous.”

He backed Kurt towards the table, gripping his ass and pressing their hips together. Kurt hissed, the fabric of Blaine’s clothes rough against his skin in the best way. Kurt hit the edge of the table and his hands flew backwards to catch himself. Blaine mouthed at his throat, his hands still pawing at his ass. He slotted a leg between Kurt’s and lightly pressed upwards against his balls, earning him a breathy gasp.

“Oh my God, Blaine--” Kurt whined. He reached out for Blaine, fingers dragging through his hair and pulling him into a kiss. He sucked the tip of Blaine’s tongue, moaning at the slight rutting of his hips.

“Lay down, Kurt,” Blaine instructed him, ripping his mouth away and pushing him back slightly.

“Wha--here?” Kurt sputtered, inching backwards as Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom, setting them on the table.

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at him. “Would you prefer somewhere else?”

Kurt slid further back and shook his head. “No, but we do have a perfectly good bed not even thirty steps away.”

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt’s ankle. “Yes, but we also have this perfectly good table right here.”

Kurt sighed as Blaine moved up his leg to his knee, his tongue dragging all his calf. “You make a good argument, sir.”

“Indeed I do. Honestly, I’m surprised we haven’t done this yet.” He sucked at the sharp lines of Kurt’s hip bone. “Can’t believe you have bent me over this table and just fucked me senseless.”

Kurt gripped Blaine’s shoulders, fingers twisting around his shirt. “I’ve thought about it. Jerked off to it the other week.”

“Really?” Blaine asked, dipping his tongue in Kurt’s belly button. “Tell me more.”

Kurt blushed but continued as Blaine requested. As spoke, Blaine moved up his torso, swirling his tongue of his pert nipples. “When you left early Tuesday for dance rehearsal with Marc, I couldn’t stop thinking about taking you after breakfast one morning. Like when we make waffles or something. And I’d push everything to the floor and push you face down and fuck you as hard as I can, right next to the butter dish.”

“Mmm...” Blaine purred, laying his clothed body fully over Kurt’s naked one, nuzzling his neck and jaw. Kurt shifted to open his legs, cradling Blaine’s hips. “That does sound nice. We should do that sometime.”

He wrapped his hand around the back of Kurt’s neck, tilting his face up for a kiss. Kurt fisted his shirt, moaning into Blaine’s mouth as their bodies rocked together. Blaine’s clothes set all his nerves on edge but he had a feeling that that was what he wanted. He slid a hand between them and pulled at the button fly of Blaine’s jeans. His boyfriend groaned as his fingers skimmed over his hard cock and shimmied his jeans and briefs off his hips.

Blaine kneeled back, stroking his cock and reaching for the condom. He looked down at Kurt, legs spread and body flushed, hand wrapped around his own cock. He ripped the packet open and rolled the condom on.

“Baby, do you think you’re still stre--” Blaine asked, lubing up his fingers and sliding them under Kurt to his hole.

“Unnggghhhh-- don’t care if I’m not, Blaine. Want to feel you,” he moaned as Blaine slid two of his slicked fingers inside him.

“Just little, baby, just going to stretch you a bit more,” Blaine said lowly, his fingers scissoring and his other hand rubbing over Kurt’s chest. “So tight, Kurt, you feel so tight--”

“Just fuck me, Blaine, please,” Kurt begged, rocking his hips and fucking himself on Blaine’s fingers. 

Blaine was on him faster than he could fathom, throwing his impossibly long legs around his waist and pushing inside him. Kurt threw his head back in a sharp cry that gave him pause.

“You okay?” he asked, turning Kurt’s head to look at him.

Kurt nodded, locking his ankles together, his hands falling to Blaine’s waist and pulling him close. “Keep going, I’m fine--oh, fuck!”  
Blaine rolled his hips forward, burying himself in Kurt, nipping at his neck. “So good, Kurt, you feel so good, baby.”

“Blaine, fuck--” he reached between them and palmed his cock but Blaine batted his hand away, making him whimper in frustration.

“No,” he growled, pinning Kurt’s wrist by his head. “Not until I say.”

“But--”

“But nothing. You’ve already come once tonight.”

“But Blaine--”

Blaine stilled his hips and pulled up, staring down at Kurt. “Not. Until. I. Say. Understand?” Kurt nodded, blinking up at him with wide dark blue eyes. Blaine smiled, “Good.”

He thrust smoothly in him, angling just so to press against Kurt’s prostate and make him gasp and arch upwards. A small smile formed on Blaine’s lips as he felt Kurt clench around him. He hit the spot again, causing Kurt to gasp one more, loud and high. Swiveling his hips and pushing as deep as he could, Blaine did his best to hit all those little places that he knew drove Kurt crazy. With Kurt squeezing his cock and his now two free hands groping him, Blaine had to press his face into Kurt’s neck as he fucked into him.

“Kurt, God, Kurt-- you feel so good, so tight, so perfect.”

Kurt tugged on his hair, pulling him into a kiss, their tongues dancing together as he mewled. His cock was pressed between them and the friction of Blaine’s shirt and his own skin was making fluid dribble out.

“Blaine, love you, love your--Oh, Christ!” Kurt clung to his chest, hands curling around the front of Blaine’s shirt. Blaine cradled him, his cock still fucking in and out of Kurt as he pressed a kiss to his hair.

“I’ve got you, baby, I’ve got you. Come whenever you need to, just don’t touch yourself, okay?” he whispered in Kurt’s ear.

“You come first, Bl--”

“Don’t worry about me, Kurt. Won’t last much longer.” He slowed his hips, groaning at the change of sensation. “Been hard all night, all through dinner.”

“Really?” Kurt asked.

“Really. You tasted so good earlier, baby. Been hard since then.” 

He gasped in pleasure as he felt Kurt’s hole tighten around him, fluttering quickly, like he was trying to draw his orgasm out of him. He was tempted to tell him to stop but it felt so damn good that he didn’t care. 

“Harder, Blaine, need you to fuck me harder, please--”

“Fuck, Kurt,” Blaine moaned, picking up the pace and slamming against Kurt. He wasn’t going to last. He couldn’t. Not with Kurt’s tongue on his throat and his hands slipping under his shirt. Especially not with his ass muscles stroking him from the inside. He pounded into him, hips stuttering and straining. His knees hurt, the wooden table wasn’t at all forgiving but he was too close to pay it any mind. Kurt’s body went limp in his arms, head falling back to the table with a ‘Thunk!’ and he felt warm wetness flooding between their bellies. Kurt was coming, that much he knew and he was more beautiful than normal like this. He thrust his hips one, two, three more times before he finally spilled into the condom and collapsed on top of his boyfriend, licking at his neck.

They laid there silently, catching their breath and chuckling at how ridiculous they must have looked. Blaine hadn’t even taken his shoes off. Carefully, so as to not fall off the table, Blaine rolled off Kurt and smiled at him.

“Well, that was interesting,” Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine grinned back, leaning close to give him a sweet kiss. “Yup.”

“Just so you know, I fully intend on acting out my tabletop fantasy at some point in the near future,” Kurt warned him, sitting up and pulling Blaine with him, leading to the bathroom.

“Looking forward to it, baby,” he replied, pulling his soiled clothing off his body and tossing the condom in the trash as Kurt started the shower. “Do I get any warning?”

“Nope. Like I said, I’m going to push everything to floor and take you,” he said, climbing into the shower. “You’ll never see it coming.”

Blaine climbed in after him and pulled him close. “Well, I’m really looking forward to it then.”


End file.
